


Jotain saavuttamatonta

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Draamaa ja seksiä, Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Chris ei voi käsittää, miten yksi ihminen saattaa vangita kokonaisen areenan huomion itseensä, lumota katsojansa tarinalla, jota kukaan ei kuule mutta jokainen saattaa nähdä. Hän on varma, että Viktor Nikiforov on jotain elämää suurempaa – jotain kaunista ja yliluonnollista, saavuttamatonta.





	Jotain saavuttamatonta

**Author's Note:**

> Minulla on pöytälaatikossa pieni kasa Yuri!!! On Ice -ficcejä, joita en Ao3:ssa ole vielä jostain syystä julkaissut. Koska Viktor/Chris on mainio paritus, tällä on hyvä aloittaa! Tämä ficci on myös yksi omista henkilökohtaisista lemppareistani, joita tähän fandomiin olen kirjoittanut. Toivottavasti tekin pidätte! :)

Chris on 15-vuotias ja debytoinut juuri seniorikilpailuissa, kun Viktor Nikiforov voittaa Euroopan mestaruuden. Chris ei voi käsittää, miten yksi ihminen saattaa vangita kokonaisen areenan huomion itseensä, lumota katsojansa tarinalla, jota kukaan ei kuule mutta jokainen saattaa nähdä. Hän on varma, että Viktor Nikiforov on jotain elämää suurempaa – jotain kaunista ja yliluonnollista, saavuttamatonta. Chris haluaa olla samanlainen, yltää yhtä korkealle, ja hän rakastuu taitoluisteluun aivan uudenlaisella palolla.  
  
Chris on 21, kun Viktor Nikiforov voittaa toisen Grand Prix -kultansa. Kuusi vuotta, Chris pohtii, ja yhä Viktor on jäällä jotain, jollaiseksi hän saattaa vain unelmoida tulevansa. Mutta jäähallin ulkopuolella –  
  
”Voi Chris, jotain aivan käsittämätöntä on tapahtunut! En tiedä, voinko jatkaa tästä enää eteenpäin...”  
  
”Mitä on käynyt?”  
  
”Voitko kuvitella! Alakerran tarjoilija antoi minulle pakit!”  
  
– ei niinkään.  
  
  
  
He kaatuvat yhdessä Chrisin hotellihuoneen sängylle ja hengähtävät dramaattisesti.  
  
”Voisin yhtä hyvin kaivaa itselleni kuopan ja kuolla sinne”, Viktor valittaa. ”Voitko kuvitella! Ja minä kun ehdin suunnitella kaiken valmiiksi romanttista iltaamme varten... Ostin mansikanmakuisia kondomejakin!”  
  
”Hän ei tiedä, mitä menettää”, Chris sanoo ja löysää solmiotaan. ”No, et ole ainoa, jolta jää romanttinen ilta välistä.”  
  
”Eikö André ole soittanut?”  
  
Hän pudistaa päätään. ”Hän ei ole lähettänyt edes tekstiviestiä...”  
  
”Ei edes tekstiviestiä”, Viktor toistaa ja naksuttaa kieltään. ” _Hän_  ei tiedä, mitä menettää. Voi Chris, miksi elämämme on näin kurjaa?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Chris huokaisee otsaansa hieroen. Hän katsoo sivusilmällä, kuinka Viktor taistelee solmionsa kanssa.  
  
”Auta minua.”  
  
He nousevat istumaan, ja Chris auttaa solmion Viktorin kaulasta. He ovat molemmat juoneet liikaa samppanjaa Grand Prix -finaalin jälkeisellä juhla-aterialla, ja Chrisin katse viipyy Viktorin rasvatuilla huulilla kolme hetkeä liian kauan.  
  
”Minä en ymmärrä”, Viktor tuhahtaa hänen kasvoilleen ja sormeilee kauluspaitansa nappeja auki. ”Ehkä minä en vain ollut tarpeeksi miellyttävän näköinen hänelle...”  
  
”Älä puhu hulluja”, Chris sanoo. ”Sinä olet jumalainen.”  
  
”Kiitos, Chris”, Viktor huokaisee, ”mutta selkeästi se ei ollut tarpeeksi.”  
  
”Se poika ei tiedä, mitä menettää”, Chris toistaa ja auttaa Viktorin viimeisetkin napit auki. ”Se olisi ollut hänen elämänsä uskomattomin yö.”  
  
Viktorin silmät kirkastuvat. ”Niin! Niin olisi!”  
  
Chris nyökkää ja hivuttaa Viktorin paidan tämän olkapäiltä. Hänen sormenpäänsä liukuvat Viktorin käsivarsia pitkin alas tämän syliin, ja Viktorin iho nousee kananlihalle.  
  
”Entä sinä?” Viktor kysyy. ”Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt Andrén kanssa?”  
  
Chrisin katse harhailee. Pronssimitali odottaa hänen avonaisessa matkalaukussaan viikatun esiintymisasun päällä. Se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Chris on yltänyt korokkeelle, mutta se ei ole tarpeeksi tyydyttämään hänen voitonnälkäänsä. Ei lähellekään.  
  
”Chris?”  
  
Viktorin kädet ovat lämpimät ja vakaat. Ne silittävät Chrisin kaulaa ja olkapäitä, valuvat hänen rintakehälleen ja aukaisevat paidan ensimmäisiä nappeja hitain liikkein. Chris hengittää syvään.  
  
”Kaiken. Olisin tehnyt hänen kanssaan kaiken. Edellisestä kerrasta on aikaa.”  
  
Viktor nuolee huuliaan. He ovat juoneet liikaa, Chris toteaa itselleen. Juoneet aivan liikaa –  
  
”Minibaarissa on pieni pullo viiniä. Haluaisitko?”  
  
– mutteivät silti tarpeeksi.  
  


*

  
Chris herää Viktorin tuoksuun. Se on vahva ja kietoo hänet sisäänsä kuin peitto – mutta kun hän kääntää kylkeään, sänky on tyhjä. Muistikuva Viktorin käsivarresta hänen ympärillään ja lämpimästä hengityksestä niskassaan on vahva.  _Kyllä._  
  
”Huomenta.”  
  
Viktor nojaa seinään, eikä nosta katsettaan kännykästä. Hän näyttää hyvältä, virkeältä, vaikka silmien alla onkin tummat renkaat ja hiukset ovat vielä aavistuksen kosteat.  _Hän on käynyt suihkussa omassa huoneessaan_ , Chris pistää merkille ja raapii sänkistä leukaansa. Hänenkin pitäisi ajella.  
  
”Yakov ja Josef odottavat meitä kymmeneksi jäähallille.”  
  
Chris nurisee, mutta nousee silti istumaan. ”Paljonko kello on?”  
  
”Yhdeksän.”  
  
Hän nurisee hieman lisää.  
  
”Valitsin sinulle vaatteet”, Viktor sanoo ja pistää kännykän taskuunsa. ”Takapuolesi näyttää paremmalta harmaissa housuissasi.”  
  
Chris kömpii peiton alta ja nostaa liian alas valuneita alushousujaan ylemmäs.  
  
”Ehkä törmäämme Andréhen”, Viktor jatkaa.  
  
Chris tuhahtaa ja heittää pyyhkeen olalleen. ”Toivottavasti emme.”  
  
  
  
Hotelliravintola kylpee auringonvalossa. Chris syö rasvaista munakasta, pehmeää leipää, tuoremehua ja vesimeloninpaloja, eikä edes ajattele Josefia, joka luultavasti menettäisi yöunensa, jos saisi kuulla. Valmentajat tietävät paljon, mutteivät ilmeisesti sitä, kuinka hyvältä vastaleivottu vehnäleipä maistuu.  
  
Viktor istuu hänen vieressään ja juo kahvia. Viktorin polvi nojaa hänen reittään vasten hyvin luonnollisesti, mutta tämän hartiat ovat kireät ja huulet nipistyvät tiukaksi viivaksi joka kerta, kun tummasilmäinen tarjoilijapoika kävelee heidän ohitseen.  
  
Chris syö viimeisen vesimeloninpalansa. ”Kello on jo vartin yli kymmenen, Viktor.”  
  
Viktor ei vastaa. Tarjoilijapoika kerää likaisia lautasia muutama pöytäryhmä tuonnempana, ja Viktor vaihtaa jäykästi asentoaan. Chris nojaa kämmeneensä ja huokaisee. Tarjoilijapoika silmäilee heidän pöytäänsä liian usein sen ollakseen vahinko. Ehkä poika katuu antamiaan pakkeja.  
  
Viktor havahtuu vasta, kun Chris huokaisee toisen kerran.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Sinä olet idiootti”, Chris sanoo huuliaan mutristaen. ”Antaisit jo olla.”  
  
Viktor tuhahtaa, eikä vastaa.  _Hän ei ole tottunut häviämään_ , Chris ajattelee ja juo mehulasinsa tyhjäksi. Tarjoilijapoika on siirtynyt yhden pöytäryhmän lähemmäksi.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi todella lähteä”, Chris jatkaa.  
  
Viktor hymisee epämääräisesti ja nostaa jo tyhjäksi juomansa kahvimukin takaisin huulilleen. Chris pyörittää silmiään ja nousee ylös. Viktor katsoo häntä kulmat koholla.  
  
”Me lähdemme nyt”, Chris sanoo.  
  
Viktor nyökkää hitaasti ja laskee kahvikupin pöydälle sitäkin hitaammin. Tarjoilijapoika katsoo heitä taas, eikä Chris ajattele muuta kuin pojan tarkkailevia silmiä vetäessään Viktorin jaloilleen ja painaessaan huulensa tämän huulille. Hän on suudellut poikia ja miehiä tarpeeksi tietääkseen, mikä näyttää ulkoapäin hyvältä, ja hän varmistaa, ettei hänen Viktorin suussa käyvä kielensä, tämän alahuuleen painuvat hampaansa tai hänen kätensä tämän pakaralla jää tarjoilijapojalta huomaamatta.  
  
”Kiitos eilisestä”, Chris sanoo tarpeettoman kovaa ja imaisee alahuultaan. Viktorin silmät ovat laajenneet ja posket punoittavat, mutta hän kokoaa nopeasti itsensä ja tarjoaa Chrisille käsitaipeensa.  
  
”Mennään.”  
  
  
  
”MISSÄ HELVETISSÄ TE KAKSI OLETTE OLLEET?!” Yakov huutaa kentän toiselta laidalta. Kello on viisi minuuttia yli yksitoista ja Chrisiä melkein hävettää olla niin kovasti myöhässä. Melkein.  
  
”Olimme syömässä aamupalaa”, Viktor sanoo, kun he luistelevat lähemmäs. Josef istuu penkillä ja mulkaisee Chrisiä pahasti, muttei vaivaudu kurittamaan: Yakov on ollut siinä aina häntä parempi.  
  
”Sinä pieni paskiainen”, Yakov sihisee hampaidensa välistä. ”Eikö sinulla ole rahtustakaan kunnioitusta!”  
  
”No mutta Yakov”, Viktor hymyilee silmät iloisesti sulkeutuen, ”miten me jaksaisimme luistella ilman kunnollista aamiaista?”  
  
Yakov ei arvosta Viktorin vastausta, ja kahden tunnin päästä he melkein ryömivät takaisin pukutiloihin.  _Grand Prix on ehkä ohi, mutta kisakausi ei!_  
  
”En tunne jalkojani”, Chris valittaa ja vajoaa penkille makaamaan. Hänen sydämensä tykyttää nopeasti, jalat ovat varmasti täynnä rakkoja ja hiki kylmää jo selässä.  
  
”Kevyttä verryttelyä”, Viktor toistaa Yakovin sanat aamuisesta tekstiviestistä, kiroilee venäjäksi ja istuu aukomaan luistimiensa nauhoja. Chris katsoo hänen näppärää sormityötään aikansa, kunnes kyllästyy ja kääntää katseensa ylös kattoon.  
  
Chrisin sydän alkaa viimein rauhoittua, kun Viktor suoristaa selkänsä ja laskee luistimensa penkille. Ilmastoinnin matala taustahumina katoaa välillä ohi kulkevien rekkojen ääneen.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi tehdä niin useammin.”  
  
Chris kohottaa toista kulmaansa. Viktor on nostanut etusormen huulilleen ja katsoo häntä kiinteästi silmiin, odottaa selvästi jotain.  
  
”Niin”, Chris sanoo. Hän ei keksi muuta. Viktor nyökkää ja näyttää selvästi tyytyväiseltä vastaukseen, ja Chris kääntää katseensa takaisin kattoon. Niin. Ehkä heidän pitäisi.  
  
  
  
Viktorin niska tuoksuu kalliilta parfyymiltä ja pukutilojen ilmaiselta saippualta. Yhdistelmä ei ole järin miellyttävä.  
  
”Alemmas”, Viktor käskee ja Chris tottelee. Viktor ojentaa sormensa niin pitkälle kuin saa, hengittää sisään ja hitaasti ulos, ja antaa kehonsa sulaa lattiaan. Hän kiroilee hetkeä myöhemmin – taas venäjäksi – ja oikaisee selkänsä.  
  
”Josef ja Yakov ovat luultavasti jo lähteneet”, Chris sanoo, kun Viktor painaa polvensa yhteen ja kurottaa kohti varpaitaan. Hän seuraa hajamielisesti Viktorin selkänikamia etusormellaan ja haukottelee, kun tämä nousee taas istumaan.  
  
”Minun tekisi mieli mennä vielä takaisin”, Viktor sanoo ja levittää jalkansa. Chris painaa leukansa Viktorin olkaa vasten.  
  
”Kävit jo suihkussa”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Minulla on ollut mielessä pari askelsarjaa.”  
  
Chris hymähtää ja avustaa Viktorin takaisin lattiantasolle. Viktorin selkä on lämmin ja tuntuu miellyttävältä Chrisin kämmenten alla, ja hän silittää tämän selkää pitkin vedoin ensin ylös ja takaisin alas, ylös ja alas. Viktor kiroilee hiljaa, muttei tee elettäkään noustakseen ylös.  
  
”Minä kävisin paljon mieluummin syömässä”, Chris sanoo viimein.  
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse odottaa minua. Tulen kyllä perässä.”  
  
Hän naurahtaa ja pudistaa päätään. ”Olet käsittämätön.”  
  
”Chris.”  
  
Viktorin kädet ovat hänen käsissään ja puristavat niitä kevyesti. Miehen sinisissä silmissä on jotain vangitsevaa, on aina ollut, eikä Chris malta vetäytyä edes kiusallaan, kun tämä painaa huulensa hänen huulilleen. Suudelma on yksinkertainen ja silti Chrisin vatsanpohja lämpenee ja kädet hairahtuvat kokeilemaan Viktorin sisäreisiä.  
  
”Luistele kanssani”, Viktor kuiskaa matalalla äänellä ja katsoo häntä pitkien silmäripsiensä alta. Chris hipaisee harmaan suortuvan Viktorin korvan taakse ja laskee kätensä tämän kaulalle, tuntee tämän rauhallisen pulssin tykyttävän sormiaan vasten.  
  
”Olet minulle lounaan velkaa.”  
  
  
  
Viktor tanssii jään poikki ja näyttää kauniilta, niin uskomattoman kauniilta. Hänen kultaiset teränsä painavat jäähän uria ja niiden kotoisa ääni kaikuu muuten hiljaisessa hallissa. Chris odottaa kentän laidalla ja katsoo, miten vaivattomasti Viktorin vartalo taipuu liukuihin ja piruetteihin, ja hän on  _kuulevinaan_  musiikkia. Koreografiasta uupuu kuitenkin jotain.  
  
”Se kaipaa lisää erotiikkaa”, Chris kommentoi, kun Viktor luistelee hänen luokseen. ”Sinun pitäisi korostaa enemmän seksuaalisuuttasi. Olet aistikas ihminen, Viktor. Mikset käyttäisi sitä hyödyksesi? Naiset ja miehet tulisivat siihen, missä istuvat.”  
  
Viktor hymyilee vinosti ja ottaa juomapullonsa. ”En pystyisi samaan kuin sinä, vaikka yrittäisin, Chris.”  
  
”Valetta. Oletko nähnyt itseäsi peilistä viimeaikoina?”  
  
Viktor juo. Chris katsoo hänen kaulaansa pitkin valuvia hikipisaroita ja ihon alla liikkuvaa aataminomenaa, ja nielaisee itsekin.  
  
”Lennämme huomenna takaisin Pietariin”, Viktor sanoo.  
  
Chris nyökkää.  
  
”Näemme seuraavan kerran EM-kisoissa.”  
  
Viktorin kädet ovat hänen lantiollaan ja painavat yllättävällä tarmolla hänet kentän laitaa vasten.  
  
”Aiotko soittaa vielä Andrélle?”  
  
Viktorin reisi on Chrisin jalkojen välissä ja hänen koko kehoaan polttaa. ”En”, Chris vastaa.  
  
”Hienoa!” Viktor hymyilee ja potkaisee vauhtia. ”Tule. Olen sinulle lounaan velkaa.”  
  


*

  
Viktorin hiukset ovat kuin hienoa silkkiä Chrisin sormissa. Hän upottaa kätensä pehmeisiin laineisiin, nostaa, päästää irti ja katsoo, miten ne valuvat takaisin Viktorin olkapäille. Taivas on lämpimän vaaleanpunainen ja matalalla roikkuvan auringon valo kuultaa verhojen läpi hotellihuoneeseen. Viktorin hiukset kiiltävät, ja Chris punoo niistä löysän ranskanletin.  
  
Viktorin kännykkä värisee.  
  
”Kuka se on?” Chris kysyy ja kurottaa Viktorin olan yli katsomaan.  
  
”Yakov.” Viktorin ääni on terävä, eikä Chris kysy enempää. Hän nojaa takaisin sängynpäätyyn ja hieroo Viktorin hartioita.  
  
”Hänellä on uusi lemmikki”, Viktor sanoo. ”Yuri.”  
  
”Yuri?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Yuri Plisetsky.”  
  
Chris painaa peukalonsa Viktorin lapaluiden väliin ja hieroo pienin, pyörivin liikkein lihasjännityksiä pois. Viktor huokaisee ja sulaa hänen syliinsä.  
  
”11-vuotias rääpäle”, Viktor jatkaa hetken päästä. ”Voitko kuvitella?”  
  
”En”, Chris sanoo ja puhuu totta. Hän on Josefin ainoa valmennettava.  
  
”Hän haluaa, että olisin pojalle  _roolimalli_ ”, Viktor sanoo myrkyllisesti, ”voitko —”  
  
”En.”  
  
Viktor tuhahtaa.  _”Vitya, mitä minä olen sinulle sanonut! Sinun holtiton käytöksesi antaa huonon esimerkin Yurille. Sinun pitää ryhdistäytyä, ennen kuin pojasta tulee kuin sinä!”_  Hän tuhahtaa uudemman kerran ja kääntyy katsomaan Chrisiä. ”Minä en pyytänyt tätä.”  
  
”Et”, Chris myötäilee.  
  
Viktor nyökkää ja heittää kännykkänsä Chrisin avonaiseen matkalaukkuun. ”Yurilla on sitä paitsi oikkunsa jo omasta takaa. Ei ole minun vikani, ettei se poika osaa noudattaa sääntöjä.”  
  
Chris tyrskähtää.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Yakov osaa valita luistelijansa hyvin.”  
  
Viktor katsoo Chrisiä kulmat yhteen vetäytyen.  
  
”Olette kaikki itsepäisiä”, Chris jatkaa.  
  
Viktor nostaa leukaansa. ”En tiedä, mistä puhut, Christophe.”  
  
”Tu es têtu, Viktor.” Hän nojaa lähemmäs. ”Têtu mais désirable.”  
  
”En ymmärrä sanaakaan”, Viktor sanoo ja kömpii pois hänen sylistään.  
  
”Menteur”, Chris pudistaa päätään.  
  
Viktor kurottaa kohti kattoa ja venyttää kylkiään. Chrisin katse vaeltaa hänen hoikalla vartalolla, ennen kuin harhailee takaisin avonaiseen matkalaukkuun.  
  
”Viktor.”  
  
”Oui, mon cher”, Viktor vastaa.  
  
Chrisiä hymyilyttää. ”Sinun syntymäpäiväsi on aivan kohta”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Tiedät, etten vietä —”  
  
”Tiedän, tiedän.” Hän ponnistaa ylös sängyltä ja kaivaa matkalaukusta muovikassin ja sen sisältä huolella paketoidun lahjan. ”Ostin sinulle siitä huolimatta jotain pientä.”  
  
Viktor ilmestyy silmänräpäystä nopeammin hänen olkansa taakse.  
  
”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut”, hän sanoo, mutta repii lahjakääreen kuitenkin kiireesti auki. Chris naurahtaa, kun Viktorin kasvot käyvät läpi kaikki tunteet aina järkytyksestä syvään ihailuun.  
  
”Et ole tosissasi.”  
  
”Milloin minä en ole ollut tosissani?”  
  
Viktor kääntelee vibraattoripakettia kädessään. ”Se on vaaleanpunainen!”  
  
”Tiesin, että pitäisit siitä.”  
  
Viktor pudistaa päätään. ”Olet uskomaton. Aivan uskomaton.”  
  
Chris vetää Viktorin lähelleen ja painaa huulensa tämän korvaa vasten. ”Tiedän. Voisit sanoa sen ääneen useamminkin, mon cher.”  
  
Viktor pyörittää silmiään.  
  
  
  
Viktor istuu hänen sylissään ja selaa puolinaisella kiinnostuksella hotellin mainoskuvastoa. Aurinko on laskenut. He ovat painaneet toisen yölampuista päälle, mutta keltaisesta valosta huolimatta huoneessa on hämärää. Chris haukottelee.  
  
”Jääthän yöksi, Viktor?”  
  
Viktor ojentaa mainoskuvaston takaisin yöpöydällä olevaan pidikkeeseen ja katsoo häntä pitkään sanomatta mitään.  
  
”Kello on paljon”, Chris jatkaa.  
  
Viktor ei sano vieläkään mitään. Hän näyttää väsyneeltä ja omiin ajatuksiinsa uponneelta, eikä Chris halua painostaa, vaikka Viktor lähteekin huomenna takaisin Venäjälle. Vaikka he näkevät seuraavan kerran vasta Euroopan-mestaruuskisoissa. Chris on nousemassa ylös, kun Viktor tarttuu hänen ranteestaan kiinni ja vetää suudelmaan.  
  
”Onko sinulla liukastetta?”  
  
Chris hymyilee, sillä  _millaisena miehenä Viktor häntä oikein pitää._  
  
  
  
Se on helppoa ja hauskaa, pelkkää hupia ilman sitovia lupauksia ja vaikeita tunteita. Chris painaa Viktorin patjaa vasten ja suutelee tämän huulia, kaulaa ja solisluita, ja Viktorin iho on kananlihalla ja kädet vaeltavat Chrisin paljaalla selällä. He hengittävät toistensa kasvoille, ja Chris katsoo, miten tumma puna leviää Viktorin poskipäiltä tämän kaulalle ja rintakehälle. Hän nostaa Viktorin jalat hartioilleen ja nauttii tämän nälkäisestä katseesta ja äänekkäästä nielaisusta. Hän suutelee miehen aataminomenaa.  
  
”Chris”, Viktor pyytää. ”Chris.”  
  
Chrisin korvissa kohisee. Viktor vetää häntä lähemmäksi. Hänen peniksensä on kipeä ja vaatii stimulaatiota, ja hän haluaisi vain  _nussia_. Mutta Viktor näyttää upealta hänen allaan, eikä Chris halua mitään enemmän kuin kuulla tämän anelevan. Hän pyyhkii Viktorin kiimatipat peukalonpäällään ja työntää peniksensä tämän pakaroiden väliin vain sen verran, että se tuntuu hyvältä muttei  _tarpeeksi_  hyvältä. Viktor sihisee hänelle hampaidensa välistä, kun hän vetäytyy taaksepäin ja painaa suudelman Viktorin korvanlehdelle.  
  
”Chris, ole kiltti.”  
  
”En kuullut sinua.”  
  
” _Chris._ ”  
  
Jää on Viktorin valtakunta, mutta täällä Chrisillä on kultainen kruunu hiuksillaan. Hän puree Viktorin korvanlehteä, kiertää sormensa tämän peniksen ympärille ja pumppaa. Viktor vastaa lantiollaan hänen kätensä liikkeeseen.  
  
”En kuullut sinua”, Chris kuiskaa.  
  
”Christophe.” Viktorin ääni värisee ja kynnet painavat punaisia jälkiä hänen selkäänsä. ”S-s'il vous plaît.”  
  
Hän työntää peniksensä Viktorin sisään, ja he molemmat henkäisevät terävästi. Viktor puhuu venäjää, nopeasti ja vaikeana, ja Chris työntää syvemmälle.  
  
Chris haluaa nähdä, kun Viktor laukeaa. Hän haluaa nähdä, miten tämä ojentaa selkänsä kaarelle ja pään taaksepäin, miten tämä sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee suu auki. Viktor sanoo taas hänen nimensä, ja Chris tulee parkaisten tämän sisälle, romahtaa hengästyneenä tämän päälle ja hengittää sisäänsä hien, parfyymin ja halvan saippuan tuoksua. Viktor nauraa ja piirtää ympyröitä hänen ristiselälleen, ja Chris on varma, ettei mikään ole kauniimpi näky kuin Viktor, jonka posket ja nenänpää hehkuvat vaaleanpunaisina ja huulilla viipyy raukea hymy.  
  
”Käytkö vielä suihkussa?” Viktor kysyy.  
  
”Vasta aamulla”, Chris vastaa.  
  
Viktor nyökkää ja painaa yölampun kiinni. Hän kietoo kätensä Chrisin ympärille ja hengittää tämän niskaan, ja Chris nukahtaa pian hänen jälkeensä.  
  


*

  
Yakov katsoo heitä kuin halpaa makkaraa, kun he tulevat samalla hissillä alas hotellin aulaan. Kello on yksitoista ja he ovat tunnin myöhässä.  
  
”Viktor”, Yakov murahtaa, muttei löydä tarpeeksi teräviä sanoja kuvatakseen pettymystään.  
  
”Yakov, Josef”, Viktor tervehtii säteillen. ”Huomenta.”  
  
Yakov mittailee Chrisiä kulmiensa alta ja puuskahtaa, ennen kuin kääntää katseensa takaisin Viktoriin. ”Ei seksiä ennen EM-kisoja.”  
  
”Yakov”, Viktor valittaa, mutta Yakov hiljentää hänet katseella, joka voisi yhtä hyvin tappaa.  
  
Chris tuntee saavuttaneensa jotain saavuttamatonta ja varmistaa, että hän muistaa puristaa Viktorin persettä, ennen kuin he erkaantuvat lentokentällä.


End file.
